Broken: A Cyborg 009 and Yugioh Fic
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Joe is sad. He misses the Father and the Church. One day he visits the Church and meets a friend who he used to know and becomes ill. Who is this friend and can he help Joe get better? And who is this new enemy? COMPLETE!
1. Meetings

**Broken**

This is a story where Cyborg 009 meets Yu-Gi-Oh. I haven't seen all the Yugioh episodes so just forgive me if I say something that's wrong. This is my first fic. Wish me luck!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.

Here is a list of all the main characters in Cyborg 009 and Yu-Gi-Oh that are going to be in the story:

Ivan Whisky/001  
Jet Link/002  
Francoise Arnoul/003  
Albert Hinrich/004  
Geronimo Junior/005  
Chang Changku/006  
Great Britain/007  
Pyunma/008  
Joe Shimamura/009

Yugi Mouto/Yami  
Joey  
Mai  
Tea  
Tristan  
Ryou/Bakura

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
(#authors note)  
telepathic talking

Joe sat on his bed. He was looking through the photo album he had of his friends, Jet, G.B., Pyunma, Geronimo Jr., Albert, Ivan, Chang, and Francoise. He saw a picture of just him and Francoise sitting on the beach making a sand castle. He smiled.

"Dinner's ready." Came Chang's voice from outside Joe's room.

At the Dinner Table:

"Chinese again?!?!?" asked an irritated Jet. "We always have Chinese!"

"What do you mean Chinese again? Don't you like my cooking?" asked an angry Chang.

"Calm down you two." Albert said. "Let's have Chinese tonight and tomorrow night we can go and get some McDonalds (#Yummmm ))."

"That sounds good." Joe said.

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie.

"I want to watch Van Helsing (#that's a really good movie and if anyone hasn't seen it you should)." Jet said.

Everyone agreed to watch Van Helsing. After the movie it was pretty late so everyone went to bed.

At 4 am Francoise heard something outside. She got up and went to look outside her window. Even with her powers she couldn't see anything. She told herself that it was just a bird and went back to sleep.

The next morning Joe got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Joe." Chang said.

"Morning." Replied Joe. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast with steamed rice and sausages."

Once everyone had finish breakfast, Joe went for a drive. He drove all the way to the old church. His old home. He remembered what it was like back then. Before Black Ghost abducted him and turned him into a cyborg.

Joe knew that he should not be there, however he just had the feeling like he needed to see his old home.

He went inside of what was left of the church. Suddenly he heard foot steps. Joe went into acceleration mode and went to hide from whoever was there.

When the person was in view, Joe noticed that he knew that person. It was a friend from the orphanage. The person also had other friends with him; 3 boys and 2 girls.

Joe stepped out of his hiding place and went up to the boy he knew.

"Hi Yugi. Long time no see." Joe said with a smile.

"Hi Joe. What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Just came to relive some old memories. What are you doing here? Didn't you move to Domino City with your grandpa?"

"Yeah. My friends and I are just here to visit. When did this happen?" asked Yugi while he looked at the ruins of the church.

"Nearly a year ago." Replied Joe. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Replied a blushing Yugi. "This is Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Mai."

"Hi" they all said.

"I'm starved. How about we go to my friend's restaurant. He's a great Chinese chef." Suggested Joe.

"Sure."

When they all got to the restaurant, Francoise greeted them.

"Hi Joe. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This is Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Joey and Mai. This is Francoise." Joe said.

"Hi." They all said. (#again)

"Do you have any seats for us, Francoise?" Asked Joe.

When everyone was seated, Jet, Albert, Geronimo and Pyunma came into the restaurant and came and sat down with Joe and his friends.

"Hey Joe. What are you doing here? You left this morning after breakfast and never came back. We were going to ask you if you wanted to come here for lunch but you never came home." Said Jet. "So where were you? And who are these people?"

"I went for a drive and I met one of my friends from the church and his friends. This is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Mai and Tea." Joe said as he introduced his new friends. "And this is Jet, Albert, Geronimo and Pyunma."

"What would you guys like to eat?" asked Francoise.

"Just get us our usual with extras." Pyunma said.

"What's your usual?" asked Tristan.

"Everything on the menu and more." Pyunma answered with a smile.

"So how do you guys know Joe?" Albert asked.

"Well Joe and I used to live at the church together." Yugi answered.

"You never told us you lived at the church." Joey said, more than a question than a statement.

"Yeah I did. A few years ago, then I moved to Domino City with Grandpa." Yugi said.

"So how is your Grandpa, Yug?" Joe asked.

"He's good." Yugi replied.

After lunch everyone decided to go to the beach house the cyborgs were living in. At the beach house, everyone went for a swim.

"What happened to the church?" Yugi asked while they were having a snack.

"It was burnt down." Joe answered.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Well…. Do you remember a guy who used to come to the church and adopt children?" Joe asked.

"Umm. Yeah. He always carried an umbrella with him." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Well, he actually was taking the children to other places. Scar Nose went to see someone at the address they gave him and they went there. There wasn't even a house there! One day the Father found out and didn't let the man take any more children so the guy killed the father and burnt down the church. I was outside at the time and when I saw the church go up in smoke, I went to go see the Father. I found him dead on the floor. The Police came in a thought I killed the father. So when they were taking me to Jubilee, there was a car accident and I ran away but the police followed me to a cliff. No one believed me that I was innocent so I jumped." Joe explained.

Yugi and his friends all looked at Joe with a face of disbelief.

"How did you survive the jump?" asked an amazed Tristan.

Joe just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, how long are you staying in Tokyo for?" asked Francoise.

"Two weeks." Mai said.

"Are you doing anything?" asked Francoise.

"We don't have anything planned." Replied Yugi

"Cool! We can show your friends around, Yugi!" Joe said.

"So, why didn't you tell us that you lived a church before moving to Domino City, Yug?" Tea asked.

"Umm, well I don't know. I guess during everything that happened I forgot." Yugi replied.

"Oh, yeah! You became the King of Games! I always knew you had in you. You always played the game so well. Every time I played against you, you would win!" Joe exclaimed.

"What game is it?" Jet asked.

"It's called Duel Monsters. It's only the best game in the whole entire world!" Joey yelled.

"Duel Monsters? Never heard of it." All the cyborgs besides Joe and Ivan said. (#

Naturally Ivan cant talk in front of everyone from Yugioh because they don't know that Joe and his friends are cyborgs.)

The rest of the day was the most fun anyone would have had. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time in the water. Then Jet yelled out something.

"Volleyball!"

They picked teams and started to play. It was Jet, Francoise, Joe, GB, Yugi, Mai and Ryou against Albert, Geronimo, Chang, Pyunma, Joey, Tristan and Tea.

After an hour of volleyball, the game ended and Yugi's team won! Since it was getting dark, Francoise asked if everyone wanted to stay for dinner. They were going to get McDonalds. They said yes and all went to get McDonalds.

While they were leaving McDonalds, the strangest thing happened. Joe clutched his stomach and yelled out in pain. Everyone stopped to see if he was ok.

"Joe! Are you ok? What's wrong?" a worried Francoise asked. Joe just yelled out in more pain.

"Quick, let's take him to Dr. Gilmore. He'll know what's wrong." Pyunma said.

Then Geronimo picked up Joe and everyone rushed to the beach house.

Well, what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous. Please review!!!!!!! And tell me if there is anything I could improve on in the later chapters, but please don't be to mean about it. I'm a kind person. ()

Ps: is it Dr. Gilmore or Professor Gilmore and how do you spell Yugi's last name?

Cya

Hikarisailorcat003

Ps: Please review!!!!

Ps again: Thanks to qtangel for proof reading!!!

Blessed be


	2. Confusion

Hi!!!

I'm glade that some people liked my story!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!

If Anime Fan Team2104 could give me the name of their story I would love to read it!!!

Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cyborg 009. (TT)

**At Dr. Gilmore's house**

Everyone except Joe and Dr. Gilmore were in the living room. They were just sitting there. Waiting. Silently. Not making a single sound. Everyone was just lost in their own thoughts.

In the infirmary, Dr. Gilmore was checking Joe's energy level while Joe lay on the bed, unconscious. Joe's energy level was very low and Dr. Gilmore couldn't figure out why.

Once he had finished checking Joe's energy level, Dr. Gilmore went to get Ivan so he could do a scan of Joe's mind.

When Dr. Gilmore came into the living room, everyone got up and started asking questions all at once.

"Please. Calm down everyone. Joe is still unconscious and is very weak. I am doing everything I can to help him. Francoise? Can you come and help me?" Dr. Gilmore asked since Ivan was in Francoise's arms.

"Sure." She said.

Once they were all in the infirmary, Dr. Gilmore asked if Ivan could do a scan.

Dr. Gilmore and Francoise waited patiently for Ivan to finish the scan of Joe's mind.

I can't find anything wrong Ivan said telepathically.

A few hours later, everyone was starting to fall asleep. Yugi had insisted that they wait there until Joe woke up.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" asked Albert. "We have plenty of spare rooms."

Yugi, Mai, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Tea agreed to stay the night and everyone went to bed.

**The next morning**

Yugi got up early the next morning. He went downstairs to find Chang in the kitchen, cooking. (#well, what else do you do in the kitchen? lol)

"Good morning. You are up early." Chang greeted Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "You are to. Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure. Can you set the table? Everything you need is in that cupboard over there."

As Yugi set the table and Chang made breakfast, everyone started to come down for breakfast.

Once everyone was seated and hade started eating, Joe came into the dinning room.

"Good morning, everyone." He said.

"Good morning Joe. How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be out of bed?" asked Francoise.

"I'm feeling fine." Joe said as he sat down.

Everyone looked at him with worried looks on their faces.

Joe started to eat the egg he had put on his plate when all of a sudden he got up and ran out of the room.

Everyone just sat there, stunned. When they hear the vomiting sounds, Francoise, Yugi, Jet, Tea and Dr. Gilmore went to go and see if Joe was alright.

The five of them found Joe in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet, vomiting.

"Are you ok Joe?" Francoise asked.

Joe tried to reply but instead he just kept vomiting.

After a few minutes, Joe backed away from the toilet and lent up against the wall.

Francoise went to him and knelt beside him. She looked at Joe and said "Are you ok? You look very pale."

Joe just looked at her in response.

'He really is quite pale' Yugi thought. 'I wonder what is wrong with him.'

Dr. Gilmore came over to Joe and put a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. He almost instantly jerked his hand back.

"Ow! You have a very high temperature, Joe! I think you should go back to the infirmary." Dr. Gilmore said.

Joe nodded and tried to get up but found it difficult to stay on his feet so Jet helped him get to the infirmary.

When they had all got to the infirmary, Joe sat down on the bed. Tea went to get Joe a damp cloth to put on his forehead.

Yugi sat next to him. Dr. Gilmore went to get something.

When Dr. Gilmore came back, he told Joe to put this black thing on his arm so that he could test his energy level.

Dr. Gilmore also took Joe's temperature. Tea came and put the damp cloth on Joe's head.

"Wow! Your temperature is 125ºC! And your energy level is only 30! You really need to rest here today Joe." Dr. Gilmore said.

Joe just nodded and layed down on the bed in response. He was too tired to talk right now.

"Are you going to be alright, Joe?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine." Joe replied.

Once Joe had drifted off to sleep, everyone left to go and talk to the others.

Ok. How'd you like it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : P

Right now I am listening to Simple Design by Breaking Benjamin. They rock!!!!!

Ok. I'll stop blabbering on now. ()

Please Review!!

And thanks to qtangel for proof reading!!!

Blessed be

Hikarisailorcat003


	3. Danger

Hi!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!! :: hands out chocolate ::

This is the next chapter!!! I'm listening to Linkin Park now!!! They rule!! I'll just start the story now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 or Yugioh. ::pouts::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Joe woke up, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. He got up and sat on the bed. Just then, Albert came into the infirmary.

"Good afternoon, Joe. How was your sleep? Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm felling fine." Joe replied as he got up and left the infirmary to go to the lounge room where everyone was watching a movie. Albert followed with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Joe you are awake. How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Gilmore. Joe sat down and answered the doctor's question.

"I'm feeling fine. So, what are we doing this afternoon?" he said while looking around at everyone. They were all looking at him.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, Joe? You seemed pretty out of it this morning." Jet said.

"I'm fine." Joe replied, almost too quickly. He was getting annoyed at being asked if he was ok.

Everyone decided to watch the end of the movie before they did anything else so they sat there, staring at the TV.

Next day:

It was about 7pm and everyone had spent the whole day at the beach house. They went swimming, watched movies, played games and ate. They were watching a movie now.

Half an hour later, Francoise let out a soft yell. It wasn't a scary part of the movie so everyone looked at Francoise with confused looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright Francoise?" asked a concerned Dr. Gilmore.

"No!" she said as she jumped up. "There are men, coming this way!! Twenty of them!! They look as if they want to fight!!"

"Fight? Why would they want to fight? Do you know them?" asked GB.

"No. I've never seen them before." Francoise replied. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Ryou were confused. Francoise was right there, with them. How could she see what was going on outside?

Joe got up and started to head for the door.

"Wait, Joe. You don't know what they could do. And besides, you are ill. You should stay here." Albert said to try and stop Joe form hurting himself.

"I'm fine! I'm not ill. I've been fine all day!" said an annoyed Joe. "I'm going out there to see what they want."

"But Joe, wait. You haven't been acting like yourself today. I don't want you to get hurt." Francoise said.

Joe just looked at her and left.

"Alright, don't worry, Francoise, I'll get him back before he hurts himself. I want the rest of you to stay here." Albert said the last part to Francoise, Ivan (who was in Francoise's arms), Dr. Gilmore, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Mai and Joey.

All the other cyborgs left to go and see what the men outside wanted. When they got outside they saw Joe facing the other men. Joe was speaking.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"We are the Blue Moon Fighters. We are on a mission." The man in the front said. He looked like the leader. He wore a dark blue body suite. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"And what is your mission?" Jet asked.

"Our mission is to kill you and take the Millennium Items. We will succeed!"

"Millennium Items? What are those?" GB asked.

"Don't play stupid. We used a tracking device to find the Millennium Items and the tracking device said that 4 of the Millennium Items are here. Now, you either hand them over now or fight!" The leader of the Blue Moon Fighters said.

"Let's fight." Joe said.

Meanwhile, in the beach house, everyone was watching the fight from the window. Everyone could here what they were saying and Yugi and Ryou looked very worried, after all, they are the ones with the Millennium Items.

Once the leader of the Blue Moon Fighters had started to attack, the fight began. Joe went into acceleration mode and nearly killed half the men in a second. Joe was fighting like there was nothing else in the world. All the other cyborgs just stood back and watched, careful as to not get in Joe's way.

Francoise was still watching from the window and when she saw Joe fight, she knew something was wrong. This wasn't normal behaviour form Joe. He would never agree to fight unless it was Black Ghost he was fighting.

Francoise was so worried that she left from where she was standing and went outside. Soon everyone else followed.

Once they were outside, Joe had killed everyone. There were bodies everywhere. The other cyborgs were just standing there, staring at Joe, who was standing where he had killed the last of the Blue Moon Fighters.

Then suddenly, Joe fainted. Everyone ran up to him. Francoise held Joe's head in her arms. Joe opened his eyes and looked at Francoise.

"Where am I? Why are we outside?" Joe asked. All he got as a reply were strange confused looks.

"Don't you remember? The Blue Moon Fighters came and you killed them all." Joey said.

"So that's why there are bodies everywhere." Joe said as he got up.

"Do you really not remember anything Joe?" Pyunma asked.

"The last thing I remember is throwing up and going to sleep in the infirmary."

Dr. Gilmore went to Joe and took his temperature.

"Hmm. You don't have a temperature. Why don't we go inside and talk about this."

Once everyone was inside, everyone started to explain to Joe about what had happened. Joe was shocked at the news.

"So what are the Millennium Items and why did the Blue Moon Fighters think they were here?" Geronimo asked.

"I think I can answer that." Yugi said shyly. When no one answered him, he continued. "The Millennium Items are Ancient Egyptian artefacts that have magical powers in them. The reason why the Blue Moon Fighters thought that 4 of the Millennium Items were here is because they are. I have 2 and Ryou has the other 2. Ryou has the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye. I have the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Puzzle."

When no one answered again, Ryou took out his Millennium Ring and showed all the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore.

"So, what kind of magic do they have?" Chang asked.

"Ancient Egyptian." Yugi replied. "Here, why don't I show you?"

Yugi then put his hands around the Millennium Puzzle and a light came from the eye on the Puzzle. Then, a young boy, who looked exactly like Yugi, except he had gold streaks in his hair where his black hair was and he was a bit taller than Yugi.

"This is Yami." Yugi said. "He lives in the Millennium Puzzle. He was once an Egyptian Pharaoh who has saved the world heaps of times." Then the same light came from the Millennium Ring and another guy came out of the Ring. This guy looked exactly like Bakura except he was taller and his hair was messier.

"This is Bakura. He lives in the Millennium Ring." Ryou said. "He used to be an Ancient Tomb Robber." Bakura just grunted.

"How did you kill all those Blue Moon Fighters, Joe?" asked Yami.

"Err, well… I'm… I'm a cyborg." He said. All of Yugi's friends just stared in confusion.

"What's a cyborg?" asked Tea.

"Umm… Well, a cyborg is someone who is half human and half robot." Joe said. When they were still taking it all in Joe added, "They are cyborgs too. Dr. Gilmore isn't tho."

Over the next few hours, everyone just talked and swapped stories of what happened over the past few years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in a bad mood now. My internet keeps stuffing up. I couldn't get in the login page on and msn messenger didn't log me in. :: waaaaaaaaa :: I cant live without my and msn!!

I need a hug. :: waaaaa ::

Please review my story or I will cry!!!

Is it Dr. Izumi or Professor Izumi? Is that even how you spell his name? Please answer!!

:: sniffs ::

Blessed be


	4. Truth

Chapter 4

Hsc003: Hi!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Today I have a special guest with me. Let me introduce you to 009!!

009: Hi.

Hsc003: How do you like my story 009?

009: I like it a lot, although I would like to know what illness I have.

Hsc003: Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

009: But I want to know now!!

Hsc003: Just be patient 009, and while you are waiting, you can say the disclaimer!

009: Do I have to?!

Hsc003: Yes!!

009: Hikarisailorcat003 doesn't own Cyborg 009 or Yugioh.

Hsc003: Enjoy the story!!

Before everyone went to bed that night, Dr. Gilmore asked Joe if he could do a check-up on him. Joe said yes and they both went to the infirmary. An hour later and Dr. Gilmore told Joe that he was finished but wouldn't know the results until the next morning.

That night while everyone was sleeping, Joe started to roll around in his bed. He was sweating and every now and then he would mutter something in his sleep. He then started to really panic. Francoise heard him and went to his room.

"Joe? Joe, what's wrong?" asked a worried Francoise. Joe then screamed and woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and shaking. Francoise climbed on his bed and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok Joe?" Francoise asked. Joe just hugged Francoise tightly and started to cry in her shoulder. Francoise rocked Joe back and forth, whispering 'it's ok' and 'I'm here'.

Once Joe had calmed down, they separated.

"Are you ok now Joe?" Francoise asked. Joe nodded, wiping away the last of his tears.

"What was your dream about?" Francoise asked.

"Nothing." Joe replied.

"Please tell me."

"…It was just some memories of my life." Joe cautiously said. "When my mother left me at the church, when the father died, the day I became a cyborg and when I killed Black Ghost." Francoise hugged Joe again.

"It's ok Joe. That's all over now. You have a future to worry about. Don't worry about the past." Francoise said, hoping to calm down Joe. Joe looked at the clock. It was 3 am.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" asked a frightened Joe.

"Sure."

**Morning:**

"Good morning everyone. Ah, Joe, can I see you for a moment please?" asked Dr. Gilmore when he came for breakfast that morning.

Joe went with Dr. Gilmore to the lounge room and sat on the couch.

"I have the results." Dr. Gilmore said. "I'm afraid they are not very good."

Dr. Gilmore looked very sad and frustrated. "I'm afraid you have a virus."

"A virus?" asked a shocked Joe.

"Yes, in your mechanical parts." Dr. Gilmore replied.

"How?" Joe asked.

"Well, your body creates it by itself. It is sort of like a computer virus. It is very unlikely that any cyborg or robot would get in less than 10 years. It causes the victim to suffer from mood changes, vomiting, nightmares, and weakness at unexpected times, and loosing memories. It can control your body! It can make you do whatever it feels like." Dr. Gilmore explained.

"How do you cure it?" Joe asked.

Dr. Gilmore took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, there is not cure that has been found yet but Professor Izumi and I are going to find a cure."

"What if you don't find a cure?"

"… Hopefully we will find a cure if not… well…"

"What?! What will happen is you don't find a cure?!" yelled Joe.

"… You will… die."

Joe was shocked. Speechless. How could this be happening? He was ill and might die? What had he done to deserve this? Joe thought.

"I'm sorry Joe. Professor Izumi and I will find a cure. I promise." With those last words Dr. Gilmore left the speechless Joe.

"Joe, breakfast is ready." Chang said from in the kitchen. Joe got up and went to the dining room.

They were having a feast for breakfast! There were eggs, rice, toast, Vegemite, Nutella, Peanut Butter, jam, Butter, bacon, sausages, fruit, and about a dozen different types of cereal.

Joe sat down and took an Apple; he ate 2 bites and then put it on his plate.

"Excuse me. I don't feel very hungry today." Joe put on a fake smile and left the table. Everyone watched him leave.

Joe went outside and walked along the beach when he heard footsteps coming up to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Yami.

"Are you ok? Because I don't think you are. I heard that you were quite a big breakfast eater and all you ate today was 2 bites of an apple." Yami said. Yami and Joe seemed to get along really well last night.

When Joe didn't answer, Yami continued. "I heard you scream last night. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Joe said. "I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"Look, I just need some time by myself. I'll be fine." Joe said, saying the last part more to himself than to Yami. Yami nodded his head and left. Joe then accelerated away.

Yami went inside to see the others.

"How is he?" asked Francoise.

"He's ok. He just needs some time to himself." Yami replied.

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Francoise was so worried about Joe. When it was lunch time, Francoise went out to look for Joe and tell him that lunch was ready, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Francoise came back to the house and told the others and everyone went out to look for him.

"What about lunch?" asked annoyed Joey. Everyone looked at Joey and just left. He followed.

The first place they looked was the woods near the beach house. Joe wasn't there. Next Yugi suggested the Church, but he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" Jet wondered out loud. They spent the rest of the day looking for Joe. When they got back home at 6 pm, they still hadn't found Joe.

Chang and Geronimo went looking for Joe down at the docks, however they didn't see him hidden behind a boat.**** He didn't want to talk to his friends now. When it was 7 pm, he slowly made his way back home.

"Joe! Where have you been all day? We were looking for you everywhere!" yelled Jet as Joe walked through the door. Joe didn't answer. Instead he just went to his room and closed the door with a thud. "Punk." Jet said to Joe's closed door.

"Joe, please let me in!" Francoise cried through the closed door.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk!" Joe yelled. But Francoise wasn't going to give up.

"Joe!" she pounded on the door. "Let me talk to you!"

There was quiet inside Joe's room. He slowly got up off his bed and went to open the door. Francoise walked in.

"Joe, why didn't you come home today? I was so worried!"

Joe went and stood next to his window. He looked out at the ocean and pretended that he didn't hear Francoise.

Francoise walked up to Joe and gave him a hug. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. They lent in to each other and kissed. It was the best feeling that Joe had had in a long time. They separated and there were tears in Joe's eyes.

"Joe? What's wrong?" Francoise asked.

"I… I… I can't!" with those words, Joe ran from his room, crying.

Hsc003: Well, how did you like it? Please review!!!

009: Yeah! Review!!! Quickly!! I want to know what happens!!

Hsc003: I won't be able to update until February because I am going to America on the 1st of January. See you all in February!

Blessed be


	5. Mixed Emotions

Mixed emotions

Hey people! Sorry for all the waiting, but as u know, I went to America for the holidays! It was so much fun! I was going to say something, but then the song changed and I can't remember what I was going to say! Lol!

I hope you all enjoy this chappie! Just to warn you; this chapter can be very dark.

Disclaimer: why do we have to put a disclaimer! All it is doing is making our self esteem less! Well, just to make my self esteem lower, I don't own Cyborg 009 or Yugioh.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping, well, everyone except Joe and Yami. Yami couldn't sleep. He had had one of his memory dreams again.

Joe was in the kitchen, trying not to make a sound. He didn't want to wake anyone. He found a kitchen knife and looked at it. He didn't want Francoise to love him. He was going to die soon. Dr. Gilmore and Professor Izumi hadn't made any progress in finding a cure to the virus.

'I'm in so much pain.' Joe thought. 'I'm not getting better, I never will! Francoise is so beautiful, so sweet. She doesn't deserve a dying man like me, heck! I'm not even a man! I'm a cyborg!' with those thoughts in his head, Joe slit his wrists. There was blood everywhere.

Joe took the knife and was about to plunge it into his heart when Yami came into the kitchen. He was hungry and decided to get a midnight snack.

"Joe! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm committing suicide!" Joe yelled. "And you aren't going to stop me!"

Yami came forward and tried to take the knife out of Joe's hand, but he wouldn't let go. By the end of the struggling to take the knife and the yells to try and convince the other to let him have it, they had woken everyone else up.

Everyone was now in the kitchen. Once they had figured out what the fight was about, Jet, Albert, Joey, Tristan and G.B. were trying to help Yami.

"No! Let me go!" Joe yelled. "I want to die! I want to die!"

"For goodness sakes! If he wants to die, let him!" yelled Bakura over the noise.

"Shut up Tomb Robber!" Yami yelled back.

Finally they had gotten the knife away from Joe. Joe fell to the ground and started crying.

"Why? Why didn't you let me end my misery?" Joe cried. Francoise went over to Joe and gave him a hug. Soon Joe had calmed down and everyone was sitting on the seats at the dining table. Francoise got some bandages for Joe's wrists.

"Joe? Why did you want to kill your self?" asked Francoise when she had finished wrapping up Joe's wrists. Joe didn't answer.

"Please tell us Joe!" begged Yugi.

"This is very serious Joe, you know that don't you." Albert said. "You don't just try to kill yourself for no reason, please tell us that reason."

"If you don't tell us the reason, how are we supposed to help you?" asked Geronimo.

"You can't! You can't help me!" Joe yelled.

"Yes we can! You just have to let us!" exclaimed Yugi.

"No! You can't! No one can help me! Dr. Gilmore and Professor Izumi have tried but haven't found a cure! No one can help me!" Joe yelled.

"Dr. Gilmore and Professor Izumi have what?" G.B. asked while looking at Dr. Gilmore and Professor Izumi.

"Well, I guess you have to tell them now, Joe." Dr. Gilmore said to Joe.

"No. They don't need to know. I just want everyone to live their lives, happily, with or without me." Joe said.

"You should tell them though." Professor Izumi said.

"Please Joe. We want to know." Francoise said.

"If you don't tell them, I will." Dr. Gilmore said. Joe just stayed quite. Dr. Gilmore took in a deep breath and started.

"I'm afraid Joe is very ill."

"What is wrong with him?" asked Francoise, afraid about what was coming.

"He has a virus. Unfortunately, there is no cure for the virus. Professor Izumi and I are working on a cure now but it's not looking good." Dr. Gilmore said.

"What would happen if you don't find a cure?" asked Jet. Just then, Joe got up and left the room, tears in his eyes. There was quite in the room now. They all thought they knew what would happen but they still wanted to know if it was true. Dr. Gilmore couldn't tell them, not those innocent cyborgs. They had been through so much together.

Professor Izumi gulped. "He will die."

There was silence. No one moved. Not one single sound was made. Francoise started to whimper. Tea held her, trying not to cry herself.

"009, our beloved 009, is dying." a shocked Chang said.

"Why? Oh why does it have to be this way? If only we could be together. Away from all this horror and pain." G.B. quoted from one of his plays.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" exclaimed a very shocked Yugi. Yami went over to Yugi and hugged him.

"I know Yugi, I know." He said.

For the next few minutes, all they did was sit there, taking the big news in. Jet was the one who broke the silence.

"Why didn't he tell us?" he wondered out loud. "I would rather know the truth than have him die any time for some unknown reason!"

"He probably thought you would treat him differently, with pity. Joe didn't want that." Dr. Gilmore said.

"But if he would have told us, we might have been able to help him get through it. Help him through those worrying nights and waiting days, until you found a cure." Ryou said.

"I agree, but it was Joe's choice not tell you, not mine." Dr. Gilmore said. Francoise got up.

"I'm going to go and see if Joe is alright." Francoise said.

Francoise saw Joe outside, looking at the water. She went up to him.

"I thought that I could just end it. End all the pain, all the suffering." Joe said when Francoise was just 2 steps away from him.

"No, Joe. Please, I want you to stay, here, with me."

"No, I can't Francoise." Joe answered.

"Don't you think that you have said 'can't' too many times already?" Joe turned to look at Francoise.

"I'm going to die sooner or later. Don't you think I should just get it over and done with?" Joe said.

"No, I don't think you should. I love you too much to let you die, Joe. I want you to stay with me!" Francoise said as she lent in for a kiss. It was even sweeter than before. Francoise opened her mouth to let Joe taste her sweetness. They stood there, holding each other, kissing, under the moonlight.

Unfortunately this was not a good night. As they separated, they noticed that others were watching them. It was the Blue Moon Fighters.

"Ahh. Lovely night for a walk isn't it?" said the new leader. He laughed. He was wearing the uniform and had Blonde hair.

Ivan! Ivan! Tell the others that the Blue Moon Fighters are here! Francoise said through telepathy.

I will. replied Ivan.

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffie! Is that what you would call a cliffie? Oh well.

Did you like the chapter? Please tell me! Please!

Please Review!

R&R peoples!

Blessed be


	6. Enemy

I'm so sorry for keeping this chapter from you for a while! Really! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own cyborg 009 or yu-gi-oh.

Ivan had called everyone and they ran out to fight a second later. Joe and Francoise had already started to fight, well, Joe had.

When the Blue Moon Fighters saw Yami and the Millennium Puzzle, they started to attack him. Yami used his ancient powers that he remembered and knocked them off their feet. The Blue Moon Fighters took a bit of time to gain so energy by talking to them.

"Pharaoh, our master is the one who wants your puzzle, you could end your misery by giving it to us." The leader said to Yami.

"Never!"

They started fighting again. Everyone who had powers used them, others just used what they could. Tristan used the volleyball to throw at the Blue Moon Fighters' heads. Joey was pretty good at punching them, but they kept coming back for more.

"You like that do you? Well, I'll just have to give you more then!" Joey yelled.

These fighters were stronger than the last ones, no matter how much they punched, blew up or attacked them, they kept coming back.

It was about an hour after they had started fighting. Half of the Blue Moon Fighters were dead. Everyone else was getting really tired. The Blue Moon Fighters decided to take a rest and talk to the others.

"What do you want my Puzzle and Necklace for?" asked Yami.

"And my Ring and Eye?" Bakura added.

"Our master wishes to have them for his collection."

"Who is you master?" Tea asked.

"Our Master goes by the name of Black Ghost."

This news shocked everyone.

Suddenly, the Blue Moon Fighters started to back away and leave.

"We will be saying good bye now, but you'll be seeing us again soon."

After the Blue Moon Fighters left, everyone went inside.

"I thought Black Ghost was dead." Said GB.

"Me too." Jet said.

"We have to go after them!" Yugi said.

Joey nodded,"We don't know where they are tho."

"We could find them." Francoise stated. "It would be difficult tho. We would have to take the Dolphin."

"Ok, we will leave asap! Francoise, Ivan, Dr. Gilmore and Pyunma, you will have to go to the Dolphin and start the search. Jet, Geronimo, Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Albert, you have to get the weapons and the ship ready to leave." Joe told everyone. Those who were assigned to something left. Albert stayed behind tho.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could always wait a bit longer." Albert stated.

"No, it's alright." Joe replied.

Albert nodded and left to help the others.

"Chang, can you get some food ready to go? GB, Mai and Tea can help you." They also left.

It was now just Ryou, Yami and Yugi and Joe what was left.

"You can help me figure out a plan." Joe said.

They went to the dinning room and started to make a plan for how they were going to destroy Black Ghost, again.

By 7am in the morning, everything was ready to go. Everyone climbed into the Dolphin and got ready for take off.

When they were up in the air, Joe asked if they had found out where to go.

"Yes. We tracked the last Blue Moon Fighter and found their base. It is about 3 hours south of here. We will be flying for about and hour, then we will go underwater." Pyunma said.

Joe nodded and went to join the others having their breakfast.

It was 3 hours later and they had finally spotted the headquarters of their enemy.

They landed the Dolphin and were getting ready to fight the biggest battle of their lives.

"Everyone ready?"

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. I just want to update this then I will write the next chapter and I promise it will be as long as the other ones! For the next chapter will be one of the most important chapters in this story!

Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	7. The End

Ok! I am really sorry that this story has taken so long to finish! Really! You're lucky I am even typing it up now, considering I have exams next week! Oh, I was going to post it on Monday but fanfiction would not let me post anything or review anything! Did that happen to you?

Anyway, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cyborg 009…

They got out of the Dolphin and crept around to the side door, where luckily there were no guards, and it was unlocked.

"This is weird, why would they just leave the side door unlocked?" Pyunma wondered out loud.

They went inside and along the corridor, careful not to make a sound. They were about to go around the corner, when they saw a guard.

Joe signalled for them to attack, and all of a sudden, they leapt from the corner and started to shoot the guards.

004 used his bullets in his fingers while everyone else just used their guns.

Once the guards were dead, they kept walking along the corridor, waiting to find Black Ghost.

Luckily they didn't have another encounter with any other guards. They found a big door at the end of the corridor.

Joe, who was at the front, looked to his team mates to ask if they should go in. Some nodded, while others were too nervous to do anything.

Joe turned back to the door and opened it.

Inside it was nearly pitch black, except for one light, shining on a tall chair, in the middle of the room.

"Well, hello there. I see I have picked up some old friends on my quest to conquer the world! Hahahahaha!" Black Ghost said to them as they all climbed into the room, and the lights went on.

Once they were all inside, BG, got up from his chair and accelerated towards them.

"Now, how can I help you?" BG said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just stay dead when I killed you before? It would have been a lot easier." 009 said with disgust.

BG then accelerated. The doors on each side of the cyborgs and friends, opened and out came about 10 large robots, ready to attack.

Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to face whatever danger came to them.

Everyone except 009 went after a giant robot. 009 went to fight Black Ghost.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 009. The great 009." Black Ghost taunted!

They started to fight straight away. Punching, accelerating, kicking, and dodging. Everything to try to destroy the other.

All was going well, well, as well as it could go, until 009 stopped suddenly and clutched his heart. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over to him.

Black Ghost took this advantage over his enemy and approached 009, who was in a lot of pain.

"The illness is going to kill you." He stated, knowing full well that 009 was ill. "Would you like me to end your misery now, or let you live for a few more minutes?"

"Ahh!" 009 cried out in pain. Then, suddenly, Black Ghost pulled out a sword and stabbed 009 in the stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 009 screamed in agony. He clutched the sword in his stomach as Black Ghost stepped away from the dying cyborg.

003, who also screamed, ran up to 009. Soon everyone else did the same thing.

"Joe!" 003 fell to her knees next to 009 and lifted his head into her lap.

"Joe! Please! Don't die! You're going to be fine! You're going to live!"

Tears were now coming out of her eyes, and a few others'.

"Francoise," Joe whispered, now really weak from pain and loss of blood. "Joe died a long time ago, now it is time for 009 to die. I love you."

Those were his last words…

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" Was the voice of Francoise that you could hear all around the world.

--

It was the day of 009's funeral. All his friends were there, gathered around his grave.

After 009 had died, Black Ghost found no reason to fight the other cyborgs. He was just glade that the strongest of them all was gone, so he let them leave with Joe's body and never showed his face ever again.

Tomorrow Yugi and his friends would be going back home. They only stayed today for Joe's funeral.

Slowly, one by one, everyone left his tombstone.

Over the next few months, most of the cyborgs had left Japan and went to live their own lives in the countries that they grew up in.

002 went to America. Where he got married and had a daughter.

004 went to Germany, where he became a truck driver and soon made his own industry.

005 and 006 stayed in Japan, working in 006's restaurant.

007 went to England where he took up his acting career and stared in lots of different plays.

008 went to Africa, where he became a diver, taking care of the marine animals.

001, 003, and Dr. Gilmore also stayed in Japan.

003 was very quite since 009 died. She would just mope around the house and sit under the tree next to 009's grave.

It was there, on that wonderful summer's day, 1 year after 009 had died, that 003 was found. Lying on top of 009's grave. Dead.

She had committed suicide.

omg! I have finally finished! Yay!

Please review! I would love to know what you thought of my ending!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
